Mute
by VivaMac
Summary: Remi didn't talk to anyone when she washed up on the shore of a mysterious island the inhabitants called "Neverland." Nor did she speak when a boy dressed in green ask for her name. Her face was always hidden in the shadows of her hoodie. They didn't even know she was a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I - sadly - do not own OUAT.**

* * *

_Caleb sat down_ in front of me, eating Frosted Flakes. His shaggy blonde hair hung in front of his blue eyes. He looked up at me, and for the first time in six months, I finally get a good look at him. It seemed like he had aged years in such a shirt amount of time. He had dark circles and bags underneath his eyes. He had high cheekbones, and an angular face.

"Are you okay, Remy?" Caleb asked, his mouth full. I gave him a tight smile.

"I should be asking you that, kiddo." I said, laying my elbows on the granite counter top. I noted how as Caleb frowned, shadows cast on his face, a crease between his eyebrows.

"You didn't answer my question," Caleb said. I sighed, and hesitated. Should I tell him about the letter I received last week? The fact our money was running short? Or that I had gotten fired from my part-time job at Bath and Body Works? I grabbed his right hand, and looked at his little doodles. There was a picture of a pirate ship, sailing past the setting moon, to stars ahead of it. Caleb was a wonderful artist, i had known that for sure. There was another drawing of a box, engraved with the same two stars the ship was chasing after, algae and barnacles covering it, like it had been lost in the ocean for years. A dagger with a hilt with a feather engraved on it.

"We've been better," I said, looking into his eyes as I rubbed smooth circles on his hand, careful not to smudge the drawings. They were familiar, in some sort of strange way. "but we've also been worse." I released his hand and walked to the fridge, which was almost directly behind me. The kitchen was rather small, half a wall separating it from the living room. There were two parallel granite countertops, one closest to the living room - where Caleb sat - were bar stools the swiveled at the slightest movement. The other held a stainless steel sink and dishwasher, next to the fridge. Above, and there were cupboards above the sink.

The fridge was empty, as usual. "Where are those food fairies you always talk about?" I chuckled. "They owe us a visit, I think."

"They're not food fairies," Caleb mumbled, and when I looked back at him, his face was flushed. I smiled, the first genuine smile I'd had in a while.

"Whatever, but we still need food." I said. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I turned around, closing the fridge door behind me. "And we also need something else," Caleb pushed his bowl forward, his spoon clinking on the bowl. "Two grand by the end of the month."

"Why do we need it?" Caleb asked. I've always seen him older than he actually is, and it's hard to believe he's only thirteen.

I have no idea how to explain this in a reassuring manner. "If we don't get two thousand dollars in a couple of weeks, we lose the house." I could hear his breath hitch, coming in and out shakily. I want to say it'll be alright, to say we'll - somehow, someway - come up with enough money, but we both knew it was impossible.

"How much do we have saved?"

"Only enough to pay for a few boxes of cereal. School costs, and so do the bills." I pause, unsure what to say next. "We need to start packing." I said. "Today," I added. Caleb nodded, and then he went back to his room, his Batman slippers dragging across the wood floor.

_XXX_

_The attic was_ the only place I could think of to start. The door had no handle, and was hidden in the wall. Even if you knew where to look, you couldn't be sure where it actually was. I traced my finger along the wall, gathering up dust.

I thought I had passed the door, because I couldn't feel anything that resembled a door.

And then the wall was pushed back, a clicking sound coming up.

The wallpaper was a baby blue, a window letting light shine in. There was a little light switch beside me, which i flipped, and got an eerie feeling as it flickered back to life. Boxes upon boxes were stacked a little above my height. Dust and cobwebs gathered on them, black letters smudged, but readable. I hummed an old tune, a song I can vaguely remember. It was supposed to be played on a pipe, but humming was as close as I got to the actual song.

There was a couple of old photo albums, both were never finished, but still had a few decent photos. I smiled, and opened one up. The first picture was of all of us; Mom, Dad, Caleb and I, and Toby.

Toby. The poor boy. He was my older brother, two years my senior, died in a car accident a few years after our father left. Caleb looked a lot like him, except Toby had brown hair and dark eyes - like me - and had a five-a-clock shadow at sixteen. I was thirteen when he died, and my memories were fading, but sometimes, they rush back, and I can feel my heart stop.

Mom was beautiful, with doe eyes and red wavy hair, and wore a simple floral gown. She died when I was three, Caleb a few months old, and Toby was six at the time.

Dad was indescribable. He was loyal to the King, even though he moved to America to live with mom. Dad used to tell us of his stories on the ocean, the strange creatures he saw under the depths. I stuck the picture in my pocket, and looked around the room. the wallpaper was peeling, and the beams on the ceiling were exposed.

I moved on to a box, labeled "Misc." The letters were written in a swirling script. I dug around, looking past books that I had read before, and came across a small leatherback journal. It looked like pages had been stuck in messily. The pages were yellow, worn and a few looked like they had been burnt.

In the book, there were various drawings, and some of them looked like the ones on Caleb's hand. On the next page, there was a map, an island I had never seen before. Notes were scrawled in black ink, and it appeared the person writing was in a hurry.

There was a picture of wildlife, with some technical terms that were unheard of.

And that's where I began sorting through things to keep.

_XXX_

_ I rapped on Caleb's_ door, but received no answer. "Caleb?" I knocked a couple more times. "Caleb?" I walked in, expecting to see him listening to Hollywood Undead a little bit too loud. But he wasn't there. Caleb's room was empty, except for the empty soda bottles and the dirty piles of clothes here and there, it was bare. "Caleb?" I left his room, going to the living room, the kitchen, even Dad's room, but he was nowhere to be found.

I was having trouble breathing, because this had happened once before, and I didn't want to relive the experience again. "Caleb?" Then I paused, listening for any sound.

But I didn't hear Caleb.

I heard an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, I only own the characters I make.**

**This story will not be in chronological order. The first chapter was Remi's life before Neverland, and this one is when she is in Neverland. The next chapter will pick up where the first left off and so on.**

**I think about it this way:**

**As you read, you unlock what happened.**

* * *

_Falling in freezing cold _water was not on my To-Do list, but all plans - including the one of escaping my life - had been put on hold when something had dropped me here. What was that something anyway? I couldn't see a face, couldn't make out any features. Except for those eyes. They glowed, like two orbs of light.

When I fell, I didn't scream, I only let go of my suitcase, which I hoped was waterproof. But what was the point? I had nothing left, only memories that I didn't want. I didn't know how to get back to my home, which wouldn't even be there in a few days.

So I let go.

And I - almost - drowned.

XXX

_I opened my eyes slowly_, my eyes meeting darkness. _Am I dead? _I asked myself. I sat up, looking around the small room I was in. It was a cave, I realized. The cave had a small patch of light patching through a little crack in the structure. I stood, dusting myself off. I had - somehow - changed out of my black outfit, and changed into some sort of pirate get up. I was wearing tight leather pants, with a puffy white shirt underneath a leather vest. No shoes, only socks. Great.

My hand shot up to my neck, looking for my necklace. One was a thin black rope that had a skull pendant with swords sticking through it. I breathed a sigh of relief, and thought of my father. He, after all, was the one who gave me this before he left to England.

I walked over to the light, and felt around. There was some sort of rock blocking the path. _An entrance, _I thought. I kneeled down, covering one eye and looking out of the hole. There wasn't anything I could really see, except for a jungle. I continued to look out until the rock shifted. _Someone's coming in, _I mentally prepared myself. Using what little light I had, a searched for something I could use to protect myself.

There was a dagger lying on a rock by a table. I grabbed it, looking at the shifting rock in front of me. The boulder moved another foot, and someone slipped through the opening holding a lit torch. It was a girl, dressed in green. As she turned around, I threw the knife. It lodged itself in the fabric of her dress just above her shoulder, sticking to the wall of solid rock.

"You're awake then," she gasped. The girl, who was still in shock, ripped the knife out of her dress, and tossed it on the ground. "I thought you never would wake up again. Took quite a fall." The torch in her hand illuminated the entire room. There were markings on one wall, counting something in tallies. There was a table on one end, and on the other there was a torch holder, other than that, the room was empty. "I'm Tinkerbell." she said. Her dress was already ragged, and she had blonde hair pulled back in a bun, which had leaves in it. "Call me 'Tink.'" Tink held out her hand, which I warily shook. I had, only seconds ago, almost beheaded her. She's lucky I was rusty. "And you are?"

I didn't respond.

"Your stuff is over there," Tink said, changing the subject. "I found your bag floating in the water." I looked down at my clothes, then back at her again. "You wouldn't have lasted five seconds here if you kept up your girly clothes. Pan doesn't want girls here." I nodded, slightly confused on who this "Pan" was, and if he didn't want girls on the island, what was Tink doing here? I started shuffling through my things, stopping when I found one of the pictures I had packed. I shoved it back inside.

"No thank you?" Tink said, shifting from one foot to the other. I turn around and do a little bow. _Is that good enough for you, princess? _I thought. "You don't talk much do you?" I shook my head. Tink stopped talking for a second. "I'm going hunting. Come along if you want, but stick by me at all times." I looked down at my feet. "Your boots are by the door, and if you come, you need to wear this." Tink threw a cloak my way. "Hood up, all times. Don't take it down for nothing. Don't let anybody see you." I slipped it on, and crossed my way to the boots. They were - can you believe it? - leather, and reached my knee. "And if your hair gets in the way, we might need to chop it off." I grabbed my brown hair, and pulled it back in a bun. No way will I lose my hair.

I grabbed the dagger, and followed Tink out.

XXX

_Tink occasionally _let me attempt to hit a squirrel or two with the dagger. It only helped my father trained us to use weapons before he left. About three or four hours later, Tink pulled me into a bush, and signaled me to stay quiet, a finger to her lips. I secured my hood, and focused on staying in one place, staying silent.

A dozen pairs of feet ran along, looking for something. I look straight forward, staring at their feet. One boy stopped for a second, and his body was pointed towards us. I couldn't look at his face. Did he see us? Then he ran off, catching up to his friends.

"We're not the only one hunting," Tink said darkly, glaring at the direction they went in. "C'mon." she said, leading me back to the cave.

XXX

_Tink made a _little fire to cook our dinner on. We had managed to take down five squirrels, a colorful bird, and had picked a few berries. In the far corner, there was a small pond of water, no bigger than the size of a large picture, with water running from a stream outside.

Tink had me take a pot of water and put it over the fire until it was hot. She then had me squish up the berries and put the juice in and stir, then - somehow - we got soup with a side of squirrel. She said the bird we would eat later.

It was actually quite a good meal, surprisingly. "You did good today," Tink complimented. I gave her a small smile, taking another sip of my soup. It had a slight wild berry taste. "You never did tell me your name," _I never did tell you anything, _I thought, smiling. I set my soup down by my feet and walked over to my suitcase. I started to dig through it, searching for my old journal I had packed. It was one I wrote stories in, and sometimes I even used it as a journal. I found it after a few moments and held it out to Tink, pointing on the cover. In a swirling ink, the cover had letters that spelled my name.

"Remi," Tink said, handing the book back. "Nice name." I nodded in thanks, and then I put the book back. "Remi, do you know anything about this place? About Neverland? What you can do here?" I shook my head and leaned my elbows on my knees as Tink set her bowl down. "Neverland has always been a place of wonders, ruled by a boy named Peter Pan. Peter was fascinated by the fact of never growing up, having no responsibility. On this island, there is a fountain, a fountain of youth. When someone lives here, they stay the same age forever.

"Pan often had visitors, who came in their dreams, but he got lonely, so he grabbed his pipe and played music only boys who felt unloved and lost could hear. And then his shadow took them here as they danced, and those boys never saw their parents again.

"Peter often plays his music, but he hasn't stepped foot off the island in years. His shadow still brings people though. This place runs on magic, on belief." Tink stated. "If you want something here, all you have to do is believe it will happen, will it to happen, and then it does." Tink smiled. "Get some rest, you have a long day a head of you."

* * *

**This story will not be in chronological order.**

**The first chapter was Remi's life ****_before _****Neverland. This chapter is when she is ****_in _****Neverland.**

**The third chapter will pick off where the first left off. **

**It'll kind of be like flashbacks.**

**The fourth will bring you back to Neverland.**

**Eventually, the story will catch up in itself and it will proceed like any normal story.**

**Now, what do you think happened to Caleb?**

**And who do you think Remi's parents are?**

**What do you think happens next?**

**Answer these questions in the review section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is actually going to be one of the shortest. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, and the next chapter is nearly done. It'll be up either later tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

_ Caleb had fallen._

For countless nights, he had stayed up listening to the sound of the pipe being played. It was the same song Remi sung to him after their father had left. Caleb had a windowsill, large enough for him to sit on.

For countless nights, he had seen boys in his neighborhood wander off into the clearing where the eerie glow of the fire danced around the trees of the forest surrounding it. Those boys, he had never seen again.

Caleb knew exactly why his father left, exactly where he set off to.

Caleb knew exactly what happened to his mother. One night he had ventured into the attic when Remi stayed up on her computer, watching some stupid show. The attic had been off-limits all of his life, even after his father left. But it didn't stop him from going in every once in a while.

The room collected dust, boxes upon boxes piled on top of each other. Caleb looked in the farthest corner of the room. He lifted a wooden board, dust flaring up to his nose. Caleb sneezed, quite loudly. He paused a few seconds, waiting to see if he disturbed Remi. Nothing. He didn't hear any footsteps. Caleb shifted a little, shuffling his feet.

Caleb knew exactly what he was looking for, a leather-bound book that was stitched together with a golden thread. His father's old journal, one he had used during his adventures. His father recorded his travels, what he saw, who he was with at the time, and he even had some pictures drawn in. Caleb had searched through it many times, but had never attempted to actually do what he was about to.

He grabbed the book, and ran back to his room.

_XXX_

_"I believe," _Caleb whispered, opening his window, the cool fall breeze pricked his face. "I've been believing for a while now. You should have been here, shadow. You should have been here a while ago to take me and my sister away. To a place where we'll be okay - for once." he mumbled. Caleb was praying for something. A swoosh of the wind, maybe even the shadow himself. "Of course not,"

Caleb shut his window, disappointment setting in. His father's book - full of lies! Were his adventures fake? A ruse? A joke?

_Tap, tap, tap. _Caleb's head snapped back towards the sound. _It's nothing. Simply a twig,_ Caleb thought. He sighed, and sat down on his bed. What a disappointment. Ever since that first time he had brought the book back to his room, he had tried to summon the shadow, but he had always failed.

He only wanted to see his father again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The tapping resumed again. Caleb looked out the window. This time, he saw something. Two glowing orbs flew outside his bedroom window. _The shadow, _Caleb realized. He smiled. His dreams were coming true! Caleb would see his father again.

All thoughts of Remi were pushed out of his head as he opened the window. Standing on the windowsill. The shadow extended its' hand.

And then Caleb jumped.

And he fell.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter finished! It's bad, I know. What do you think happens next? Answer these questions in the comments below. *Unedited 'cause I just wanted another chapter out***


	4. Chapter 4

**Another (crappy) chapter out! What do you think Peter should call Remi (before he finds out she's a girl)?**

* * *

_"Get up," _Tink said, lightly kicking my side. I opened my eyes, furrowing my eyebrows. "Pan is looking for you." I stood up, dusting off my leather pants. I pulled my hood up, and slipped my boots on. "This is where we go our separate ways. The boys will most likely challenge you to something - a fight, a game - anything, really. If and when they hand you a sword, keep your balance in your middle, leave no open spots, and keep an eye on your opponent's movements." Tink pulled my hood forward a bit. "Make sure that is up at all times. Keep your head down and don't attract much attention. And as for the speaking," she smiled. "keep doing what you're doing."

I nodded, paying attention to everything she said. "Be sure to be on everyone's good side - especially Pan's." Tink moved away from me and pushed the boulder as I got my bag. "We're going to go two miles away from Pan's camp. That way you'll be far enough in the jungle that it'll seem you kept walking. If you just showed up on the beach, where you were originally, it would make Pan suspicious." I grabbed my dagger, and my game bag Tink made for me, and pulled the strap of my suitcase over my shoulder, and followed Tink outside.

We followed a stream due north for a couple of hours. Tink often pointed out different berries, both poisonous and safe. Tink stopped, making me run into her. "This is where we separate. Remember what I told you?" I nodded. "Good girl. Walk that way," she pointed west. "and you'll run into Pan eventually. I wish you the best of luck. Until next time," and then she disappeared from my life - at least for what seemed like a few years.

I continued walking in the direction she pointed in for another half hour before I stopped. I sat down, opening the bag of game. Tink had placed the bird we had caught not even an hour before.

I started a fire, using a few leaves and twigs I had found lying around. Placing the bird on a rock close to it, I waited until it was cooked. I sat there, just waiting. It was getting darker, and so far Peter Pan nor his Lost Boys had appeared anywhere near me.

Once the bird was ready, I slowly picked at it. How had they not found me? It was still bright enough for them to see smoke.

_Snap!_

A twig behind me broke. I stood up, and threw my dagger on instinct. Great, I just lost my only weapon. "Nice aim," a masculine voice said. A boy who was not much older than me, stepped out from behind a tree. My dagger was held only inches from his chest. _Nice catch, _I thought. He was wearing all green, and had brown hair. "Let me introduce myself," he said, tossing my dagger aside. "I am Peter Pan." So this was the infamous leader of the Lost Boys? "Who are you?"

I didn't respond. "Who are you?" Peter repeated, teeth clenching. I pointed to my mouth and shook my head. Eyebrows furrowing, he asked, "You can't talk?" It wasn't the fact I _couldn't_ speak, it was the fact I _wouldn't._ "Okay, then." Peter changed the subject. "You're very hard to find, you know." Peter had an accent, one that would surely make the girls back home swoon. "Let's go back to camp." he said, gesturing the direction I was going in before I stopped. I pointed to the fire. Peter waved his hand, making it go out.

_XXX_

_The boys were _playing some sort of game when Peter and I arrived. "Boys," Peter called, wanting their attention. Silence fell almost immediately. "Who's up for a game of Capture?" There were a chorus of "Me's" throughout.

"Who are the captains?" a boy that looked about fourteen asked.

"Me, obviously." Peter said. "And...," he trailed off. "Felix." I kept my eyes trained on the ground, standing next to Peter. A pair of feet started walking towards us, and those belonged to Felix, I presume. "I pick first. Jared."

"Carson,"

"Josh," They picked people off until there were only two people left. Me and a boy that looked my age. "Newbie," Peter said. I didn't move, since I was already standing by him. "Here's how you play," he said. "There are two teams divided equally - fifteen each side - and stand on either side of the island. You have thirty minutes to get there, so we have to go fast. Whichever team captures the most people by sunrise wins. You can recover other players that have been captured. Whatever goes. No rules."

_Seems simple enough. I just hope I remember how to fight, _I thought.

_XXX_

_"Stay away from the water," _Peter said to me we reached the edge of the island. The moon shined over the water, it's reflection wavering as the waves crashed on the rocks. "Welcome to Mermaid's Cove." Peter drew his sword, and handed it to me. "Take this. People will come after you either first or last," Peter started walking, motioning me to follow along. "If Felix thinks that you're any good - which he won't - he'll take you first. In any other given circumstance, he'll pick off all of the good people until it's just you. Or until its' sunrise." A scream of help erupted in the forest behind us. "And Felix doesn't have faith in you." Peter laughs. "Let's watch you be great at fighting." I remained silent.

_Let the game begin._

_XXX_

_I gripped the hilt of the sword _tighter as the boys on my team started to make a camp fire. _Such idiots,_ I thought. They are sitting ducks right now, with their backs turned towards the forest. They faced the water front, keeping an eye on it as they spoke ghost stories.

I turned away from them, grabbing a sheath of knives from the pile of weapons Josh Bright along with us. I started towards the forest, choosing a tree that suited best for climbing. Once I had chosen one close to the boys but far enough inside to prevent Felix's team from finding camp.

I climbed up to a branch, testing my weight before sitting down.

The only challenge of this was, I was terrified of heights.

_XXX_

_I had dozed off_ long before I heard the snapping of twigs. I had always been a light sleeper, ever since I was a child. I grabbed a knife from the sheath, one with a curved and rigged edge. I quickly sat up, feet scrambling up. It was the dead of night, the only light I could see was the one from the camp fire. Most of the laughter was gone, which told me that they had either gone out to capture people on the other team, or had been captured themselves. **(I know most reader don't read the author's notes at the bottom - heck, I don't most times! - so I put it here where I knew you would read it. In the story. What should Peter call Remi before it's revealed she's a girl?)**

_Snap!_ I threw the knife, hoping I was as good as I used to be. "Nice aim," a voice said. _Peter, _I realized. "We need to move out, start capturing." he paused. "The other team has already gotten three of our men. It's time we even the playing field. You might even get a good fight in. How skilled are you with hand-to-hand?" I could even hear his smirk.

_We're about to find out._

_XXX_

_At least half _of the remaining boys had stayed behind, Peter wanting them to guard the site, to capture any boys that crossed their paths. "We need to stay quiet, we're almost to their site." Peter said, drawing his sword. He smirked, casting a small look at me. I drew mine as well, the sword glinting in the moonlight. "It's exhilarating," he said. "Trust me."

And then I realized.

I do.

_XXX_

_Peter had given all of us specific orders, _each of us positions exactly in specific places. He had me stood farthest away from Felix, who was sitting on a log, drawing out attack plans in the dirt. I adjusted my hood making sure my face was hidden.

I kept my face down, even if it was dark outside. I couldn't be seen, who knows what would happen to me. I could be killed, maybe sent back.

But where is that "back," anyway? A homeless shelter? The orphanage.

I might be killed here, the thought awakened me. I have to win. _For Caleb._

* * *

**Okay, so can you guys please comment below what Peter should call Remi (before he finds out she's a girl)? Sorry for that mid-story interruption!**


End file.
